


dump - twice

by hufflehyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dump fic, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflehyo/pseuds/hufflehyo
Summary: lol fics that i never got to finish





	1. fix a heart (you never really can)

**Author's Note:**

> tw bullying

It started when Jeongyeon was in the last year of high school.

  
Jeongyeon and Momo were the best seniors that had even been on that school.

  
Pranking people around, pressing the younger girls (and boys) to walls and smacking their lips together, giving the school’s principal a fucking headache for the week – they did it all. Their grades wereexcellent, and the only teacher that didn’t like them was Mrs. Baek, a 60 year-old English teacher that said that girls kissing girls was the worst kind of sin and that Jeongyeon and Momo would go to hell and all that bullshit. They never really minded about it, actually. They were 17, they were young, and free, and single, and they could do what the fuck they wanted if it didn’t involve drugs, guns and getting arrested. They loved that school, and the people there, and – well, almost.

Jeongyeon’s worst nightmare was Minatozaki Sana, a skinny Japanese girl who looked so alike Momo that Jeongyeon herself had mistaken them a few times. They would be the total same if Momo’s hair wasn’t shorter and darker, and if Momo had the cruel eyes Sana did.

  
Minatozaki Sana was a bully.

  
Jeongyeon didn’t remember much about her childhood, really – most of cause it wasn’t good and she learned how to block bad experiences – but Sana ended up being too much not to remember the Japanese girl’s harsh words at her, mocking Jeongyeon’s hair, her (previous) name, how Jeongyeon looked and even how she acted. Sana hit her a few times, too, but not enough for Jeongyeon to actually remember it. Still, the childish-like voice was still in her mind on her worst days.

  
“Why are you _so ugly_, Kyungwan?”

Jeongyeon sometimes asked herself how the fuck a 7 year old could be that cruel.

  
Sana was better now though, on her 17's.She didn’t have much friends, but she also didn’t try to actually talk to their classmates, and never dared to steal a glance to Jeongyeon. They had reached a silent and unspoken agreement: ignoring each other was the best they could do. Jeongyeon didn’t mind her too much now, also, but she couldn't help but shiver everytime Sana passed by her.


	2. lingering touches, breathy moans (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksksksks i was surprisingly drunk when i wrote this

“You’re so pretty like this for me, baby” Sana coos down at Jihyo, lips barely touching the sharp line of her jaw, fingers curled deliciously inside of her in such a delirious pace that gets Jihyo trembling, moans falling from the tip of her tongue.

Sana giggles and kisses her, swallowing down her moans and preventing Jihyo for making any more sounds.

“You need to keep quiet, hm? Your family is downstairs. Wouldn’t be difficult for them to hear you.”

  
Jihyo clenches dangerously around Sana’s fingers, whimpers bubbling up her throat. Her back is pressed against the door, yellow dress pulled up to her hips, one leg around Sana’s waist so she can give the Japanese girl easier access to her previously covered sex (Sana threw her panties away a few minutes ago). They’ve been dating for two years now, and still, Sana gets amazed by how aroused Jihyo can get with a few well-worded phrases. She knows Jihyo, knows she gets off on the thought of being caught and that she loves to make an effort (or not – it depends, really) to keep quiet whenever they’re spending some time with her family.

  
Sana knows how sensitive Jihyo is, and when she pulls her fingers out, earning a tiny moan from the younger girl, she laughs.

  
“To the bed, baby” She orders, patting Jihyo’s butt and helping her get rid off her dress, sighing to the view that is Park Jihyo wearing nothing but a bra. It’s a lacy one, black, and she has the prettiest, tastiest boobs Sana has ever seen and touched, and when her greedy hands undo the clamp, Jihyo leans in to kiss her.

  
Sana is wearing the tiniest shorts today, Jihyo thinks as her girlfriend falls in the bed with her, right above her, letting her settle between her thighs comfortably. Sana’s tank top is on the other side of the room in seconds, and Jihyo cups her breasts, giggling to the soft moans Sana lets out when she thumbs her nipples.

  
“Not wearing a bra, hm?” Jihyo says, one hand on Sana’s hips, helping her a bit up so she can wrap her lips around a light pink nipple. Sana runs a hand through Jihyo’s dark, short hair, one more time praising her for it, telling her how pretty she looked and how much of a good job she was doing.

  
Jihyo’s left thigh ends up between Sana’s leg, and when she notices it, the Japanese one is already rutting against it, her jeans making the friction feel amazing, finally tugging on Jihyo’s hair to make her stop playing with her nipples and kiss her instead.


	3. bad judgement - prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sana gets arrested for a crime she didn't commit and jihyo is her defense lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so;;; this is a concept i came up with a while ago and i never finished it cause i couldn't remember my storyline. i really like it and i plan on finishing it, i just don't know how to (yet) this is quite long tbh but i hope you like it.

_///_

_JEONGYEON_

  
“There’s no proofs! With all the respect, your honor, besides the respondant fingerprints on the victims body and all over the room, we have no proof that she’s the killer!”, Yoo Jeongyeon gets up, mad, cause she had investigated the crime scene herself and didn’t find enough proofs that made the Minatozaki girl guilty. It could have been anyone, and yet, that stupid Park Jinyoung judge thought he was the fucking owner of the world.

  
“And who are you, miss?”, He asks, barely looking at her. Jeongyeon’s blood boils.

  
“Detective Yoo Jeongyeon, your honor”, she answers.

  
“You investigated the crime scene”, it isn’t a question, so Jeongyeon keeps quiet. “Tell me, miss Yoo, in the hotel camera’s, is there anyone but Ms. Minatozaki and Ms. Myoui that enter or leave the room?”

  
“Yes”, she says, holding back a smile, “Hirai Momo left after two hours”.

  
Minatozaki lifts up her head to the name.

  
“I’m sorry to say that, but I think you’re wrong. The police talked to Hirai Momo, and she just gave them a ride and helped Ms. Minatozaki and Ms. Myoui find their room, cause they were drunk. She left 10 minutes after she entered”.

  
“I checked the cameras myself”, Jeongyeon frowns, cause she’s sure of what she’s seen, and she has no idea if what the judge said is true. Did they really talk to the Hirai woman?

  
“Well, I guess you checked wrong. Now, please, don’t interrupt again or I’ll have to ask you to leave”.

  
Jeongyeon sits, head spinning, and she only comes back to herself when the judge bangs the gavel.

  
“Minatozaki Sana is guilty”.

\\\\\

_SANA_

  
”Please, let me go”, Sana whispers to an officer, the first woman one she’s seen in months. She has plump lips and sharp, kind eyes, and Sana hopes she sees the kindness in hers. “Please. I didn’t... You have to believe me. Please, help me get out”.

  
The officer pretends she’s not listening to Sana’s pleas. They always pretend.

  
Sana doesn’t have friends in there. It’s cold, grey, and sometimes they hit her and don’t let her eat. They call her they “yummy dummy” cause Sana doesn’t even have strength anymore to try to run out when they press her against bathroom walls and violate her body. They make her do things she has never thought she would. They make her cry, and bleed, and ache – and Sana is so, so tired of it she would have already ended her life if she had gotten any chance.

  
“You better keep quiet, inmate, or I’ll have to take you back to your cell”, The officer says in a low tone, as if she didn’t want anyone to realize that she was talking to Sana. It’s a confirmed action when Sana looks up at her and sees that she’s looking straight, at the horizon – something that most officers do, to avoid eye contact with the inmates. “It’s break time, and the sun feels great. You wouldn’t want to be locked back there this early, would you?”

  
Sana can only sigh when the officer glances at her before turning her eyes back to the sky.

  
“I’d be grateful to be locked in hell if it mean that I would never see this place again”

The officer laughs, and Sana has a quick sight of her front teeth, which she finds very cute. The Japanese herself can’t hold back a tiny grin.

  
“You are here cause you did something wrong”, Finally looking at Sana in a proper way, the officer tries to read her soul through her eyes – but all she’s greeted with was an endless sadness. “Who are you, inmate? Why are you here?”

  
“You’re new here, I can guess. I’m Minatozaki Sana”, The Japanese answers right away. The officer looks at her for a few seconds, training her eyes, one more time, back to the horizon, but Sana notices the way her breath gets caught on her throat and how her posture changes. The officer seems nervous, but yet, she’s clinging to Sana in an almost imperceptible way. “Are you nervous, officer?”

The officer tries to hide it with a smirk , “Go for a walk, inmate”.

“Seems like you enjoy my story”, Sana says, doing as she was told and getting on her feet. She faces the officer, trying to found the kindness she had seen earlier, but all she finds is a cold barrier. “Let me give you a spoiler: I didn’t kill Myoui Mina”

“Walking, inmate. Now”.

Sana looks down one last time before turning around and greeting the officer, her dark hair now almost touching her waist, “Have a nice day, officer Im”.

\\\\\

_JIHYO_

“What the hell is that mess?”, Jihyo frowns, calmly approaching the circle of inmates. They’re yelling and making weird sounds, cheering. One of the officers politely tugs on her arm to keep her away from them.

  
“They’re fighting again. Stay back, please, Mrs. Park”, is officer Kang who takes the lead, pushing two inmates aside so she can have a full view of what is happening.

There’s a girl on top of another one, clearly older and taller than her, but she’s not quite moving as the little one punches her on the face again and again. Officer Kang moves again, now hugging the girl from behind and pulling her back, barely looking like she’s making an effort. The inmate has a ponytail and she looks very, very young, but her eyes are unfocused and she’s smiling.

  
“Bae”, officer Kang says, and the officer who tugged on Jihyo’s arm moves, handcuffing the girl and taking her right away even though she’s fighting back. Jihyo can listen to officer’s Bae voice whispering to the girl, saying something like “Yerim, please, calm down”, but she can’t really be sure of that.

  
Only when she can’t see the girl anymore is when she pays attention to the one who was beaten, an obvious non-Korean girl, who has red marks all over her left cheek, a bit of blood coming from her mouth and a nose that’s starting to get purple.

  
For some kind of reason, the woman is looking back at her, and Jihyo barely listens when officer Kang says that she’s gonna give them all detention if they don’t get out of there right now, cause she’s already coming closer and offering her hand.

  
“I’m very, very sorry for that”, Jihyo lets out, but when the woman is about to grab her hand, officer Kang doesn’t let her.

  
“Mrs. Park, please, don’t talk to the inmates”.

  
“I’m a person too, Seulgi-unnie”. The woman says, getting up on her own, a head taller than Jihyo and officer Kang herself. She seems sad, empty, but still tries to smile, and behind all the pain, Jihyo can also see an extraordinary amount of beauty.

  
“Don’t you ever call me that again, Minatozaki. I’m not your family”.

  
Jihyo freezes. Is this the Minatozaki girl? In the back of her head, there’s a tiny bit of pain, and she talks before she can contain herself.

“Excuse me”, Jihyo interrupts, her hands shaking behind her back. “Ms. Minatozaki Sana? One of my friends was a detective in your case. She told me there were no enough proofs and that you’d be probably considered innocent, but.. What are you doing here? How long have you been here?”.

  
Sana grins, but she can’t even answer cause officer Kang grabs Jihyo’s wrist and guides her away.

  
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Park, but you’re not allowed to have any kind of contact with the inmates unless you’re their lawyer”, she apologizes, looking back and telling Sana to go find a nurse.

  
Jihyo has already an idea as she lets herself be taken.

\\\\\

_MINA_

  
It hurts like hell, almost as she’s being killed.

  
And she is, she’s sure she is as she feels it on her stomach again, deep inside, and one of her best and closest friends is on top of her. She screams, tries to push her away, to ask what the fuck is going on, but the woman doesn’t stop and it hurts so bad that Mina gives up on moving.

  
“No…”, she manages to yell again, tears on her eyes as she looks at the face of her killer, the face she has known for so, so long, and the face she has loved for all these years. As she finally understands that what’s coming in and out of her stomach is a knife, and that the woman on top of her is the one is who is sinking it in, she feels sorry.

  
But there’s hope, there’s always hope, and she coughs blood as her killer drops the knife away. She tries to grab her arms, tries to apologize, tries to breathe, but she can’t.

  
“Stop!” She gasps, eyes now desperate, and when her killer smiles, she’s sure she’s gonna die.

  
“I’m sorry, Minari, really am. But if you won’t be mine, I can’t let anyone have you”.

  
Mina only wanted to make sure that she’s been hers since forever, but there’s a pillow on her face and she can’t fight against it.

\\\\\

_CHAEYOUNG_

“Get out, kid!”, a man pushes Chaeyoung aside, almost dropping her camera, and she swears cause she would have taken the perfect picture if it wasn’t that stupid guy. Instead of the criminal’s face, all she got was a trembling picture of a woman running, her face turned to where Chaeyoung was as if she was worried about all the reporters and cameras.

  
Chaeyoung doesn’t even bother on deleting it. She finds a place between the tall men who are in front of the hotel and tries to get a good picture of Minatozaki Sana.”

\\\\\

_TZUYU_

“I miss her”, Tzuyu sniffs, the sobs finally calming to a quiet hiccup, the guilt in her chest almost too heavy. “I miss her so much, unnie, why did you do that? Why did I do that?”

  
“We had to do it, baby”, the older woman says, cupping Tzuyu’s face and pressing their lips together. Tzuyu leans in and wraps her arms around the older woman’s neck, tears still falling down her cheeks. When they let the other go, Tzuyu presses her cheek against her shoulder, “We needed to find someone to put the blame on”.

  
“I’m so sorry”, the taiwanese girl breathes out, and when Sejeong’s soft voice whispers her a song, she almost feels like everything’s gonna be alright.


	4. hurt, hurt - prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksklsls this is also a unfinished fic;;; dajeongmi are my ults and my fav ships so i ended up putting them in a poly relationship... but they didn't work out together.

Jeongyeon could only watch as her whole heart was taken away from her.

They both looked stunning, smiling, tears flooding on the corner of their eyes. The white dresses reminded Jeongyeon of perfectly madr snowflakes as she checked them out one more time, breath stopping on her throat as them both turned their back at everyone.

The church was also very well decorated, Jeongyeon realized, tapping her fingers on her own thigh with nervousness, trying to look everywhere but the altar. She tried to concentrate on the light-pink roses petals that were all over the ground, and the same coloured roses all over the room. Still, her eyes wouldn't stop coming back to the girls standing in front of the father. They could never.

Mina’s dark hair was in beautifully made bun, with tiny silver sparkles of something that matched the silver details of the white dress that made its way down hugging her slender thighs, an opening starting from her hip. It made her look like some kind of a fairy. Dahyun’s hair was also dark, but longer now, the heavy locks falling down her exposed back.

Jeongyeon wished she could touch the skin there, on the place that once felt so soft but now the one which she just couldn't remember how it felt. Dahyun was also using sort of a crown, very tiny and delicate, golden one. The color also matched the details of her dress.

It had been two years, two long, excruciating years miles away from them, but still, Jeongyeon could do nothing but hear her own heartbeat on her ears. Mina and Dahyun were looking at each other now, Mina’s back turned to Jeongyeon, and somehow, by the way Mina’s posture changed slightly, Jeongyeon knew she was smiling, her shoulders moving forward, made her miss the girl's laugh.

It felt like someone had wrapped a cold hand around her aching heart, just like when she received their wedding invite.

"**_To our dearest Miss Yoo Jeongyeon._**

** _You're invited to come and celebrate our wedding with us! We count on your presence, and don't forget the gift!_ **

**_With love,_**  
**_ Myoui Mina & Kim Dahyun_**."

Jeongyeon first thought it was a fucking joke. Then, she called Jihyo with a shaky voice, and the younger girl confirmed: they were actually going to get married and actually had the audacity to invite her.

“And now, with the blessing of God, we are going to bound those two beautiful ladies to each other for the rest of their lives!”

The words were more painful than that one punch Sana gave her nose a few months ago. Momo, who was sitting right beside her, squeezed her thigh, an alert. “You're not breathing, Jeongyeonnie”.

Jeong let her mind wander around the previous couple of days; getting back to Seoul wasn't that bad, even after two years in America. Even though she felt like dying, now, she was happy to be home. Kind of.

“… speak now, or forever hold your peace!”.

Jeongyeon automatically lifted up her head. She moved, muscles tensing as she prepared to get up. The words burned down on her throat. She couldn't stop it, her mind buzzing like free traffic on Monday mornings. Her tongue clicked inside her mouth, and she pulled air in.

"I-"

A grasp on the hem of her black dress made her fall back onto the church’s seat. She looked back to see who the fuck had done that.

Jihyo frowned at her. Jeongyeon’s sense of respect made her sit straight again, even though Jihyo was younger than her. Nobody but Momo seemed to realize she was about to ruin the wedding.

Dahyun and Mina were kinda turned on their fronts again, eyes wandering around to greet the people silently. Jeongyeon looked around, too, and she grinned to Mina’s older brother when their gazes accidentally met. She sighed at the sight of Dahyun’s and Mina’s parents chatting playfully.

She was thinking about getting up quickly and leaving before her mind was ruined, when she found out that Dahyun was looking straight into her eyes. Jeongyeon shivered, heart racing, sweat on the back of her neck. Dahyun’s lips moved, her head turning towards Mina, a barely there whisper of Jeongyeon’s name. Mina didn’t take long to find her, too.

They looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, but later, Momo assured Jeongyeon that the moment didn't take up more than 5 seconds. Mina’s eyes lost a bit of their glowing at the sight of Jeongyeon, but she managed to keep her smirk in place as she looked to the other side. Dahyun kept staring at her, eyes almost on fire. It made Jeongyeon blush.

Sighing again, Jeongyeon lowered her eyes to her own feet, her now long hair hiding her face.

“No one? Good! Then, with the power invested in me by God and the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you Wife and Wife! Mina, Dahyun... you may kiss the bride now”.

Jeongyeon, out of all people, should be the last one to shy away from Dahyun and Mina kissing. She has seen it a million times. God, she was even in between them a million times. Yet, the bare memory of it hurt like hell, and she didn't want to try pursuing that kind of pain in person. Not now. Not in their fucking wedding.

While everyone started clapping and getting up, a single tear ran down Jeongyeon’s cheek. Her body started to shiver as she felt Momo's hands around her torso, reassuring her.

Suddenly, she remembered laying down on a bed, squeezed between the younger girls. Remembered soft kisses and whispered promises, the purple marks on their necks and chests, the loud moaning and the clap of their skin together, those lazy days, with Grey’s Anatomy playing on the TV, junk food right in front of them, with Mina nuzzled to Dahyun’s chest, snoring, while the other two watched it concentrated. She remembered buying three matching silver rings, and remembered putting one on Mina’s finger and kissing her. Then, Mina putting the ring on Dahyun’s finger, and Dahyun putting it on hers, and after, the plans for their wedding - they wanted yellow roses instead of pink ones. They were going to use light purple and blue for details for the dresses instead of silver and gold. And, they were gonna use their first dating rings as marriage rings, so they would never forget of where they had come from. The tall girl sobbed when she saw the gold ring on Mina's finger, and Momo was still holding her, gently whispering to her that it was okay and that she wasn't alone. But she was.

Cause she had lost them.

She had lost herself.


End file.
